Soulmate
by ShipperChuu
Summary: MayuAka, NijiHai


**Kuroko No Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak akan pernah percaya dengan belahan jiwa atau seseorang yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamanya kelak. Tidak akan percaya dengan ukiran nama yang akan muncul dipergelangan tangannya saat usianya genap 16 tahun. Maka, saat hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas, dimana dirinya akan mengetahui nama belahan jiwanya, Mayuzumi hanya mengahabiskan waktunya dikamar dengan setumpuk light novel dan beberapa cemilan. Hanya melirik tidak minat ukiran nama dipergelangan tangannya keesokan harinya sebelum menutupinya dengan baju lengan panjang, hansaplast, jam tangan ataupun gelang.

Tahun ini Mayuzumi genap berusia 17 tahun. Setahun sudah Mayuzumi mengetahuni nama belahan jiwanya dan tidak ada niatan untuk mencarinya. Berpegang teguh akan prinsip 'jodoh tidak akan kemana dan tidak akan tertukar jika hidupmu berguna bagi orang lain' yang sayangnya selama Mayuzumi hidup dirinya merasa tidak pernah berguna untuk orang lain bahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya sekalipun.

Nijimura Shuuzou, sahabat karibnya yang sekarang menjadi pemuda tampan dan menyebalkan sudah menumakan belahan jiwanya tepat tiga bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Mencari belahan jiwanya bak induk ayam mencari anaknya. Kadang kala Mayuzumi merasa geli mengingat bagaimana dirinya mau-mau saja diseret kesana kemari dengan iming-iming kusaya selama satu minggu penuh dan seri terbaru dari light novel favoritnya. Pemuda berambut abu, (mirip seperti rambutnya dan Mayuzumi mengeklaim jika rambutnya lebih bagus ketimbang rambut belahan jiwanya Shuuzou) , bermanik abu- (yang lagi-lagi mirip seperti warna matanya) dan agak bar-bar'an yang menurut Mayuzumi sangatlah cocok dengan sifat Shuuzou. Haizaki Shougo namanya, dan Mayuzumi harus mengakui kalau dirinya merasa agak sedikit mirip minus sifanya yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dan sangat menyebalkan ketika Shuuzou mengejek secara tidak langsung jika mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik dan parahnya anak kembar.

Mayuzumi masih bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut tebalnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar dan teriakan melengking menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Mendengus kasar, tau jika yang melakukannya pastilah Shougo yang sedang mengalami siklus PMS. Mengerang kesal ketika selimutnya ditarik kasar memunculkan wajah merah padam Shougo tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Kadang aku heran bagaimana bisa kamu bertahan dengan bajingan tengik itu." Mayuzumi mengedip bingung, otaknya memproses ucapan Shougo barusan dan hanya menanggapinya dengan kuapan malas. "Bangun dan mandilah atau aku yang akan memandikanmu sekarang juga." Ancam Shougo sambil menarik rambut poninya kasar. Mayuzumi mendengus kesal, Shougo dan Shuuzou itu sama-sama menyebalkan dan pengganggu. Ogah-ogahan Mayuzumi beringsut turun dari kasur empuknya sebelum Shougo benar-benar akan memandikannya.

Seseorang pasti akan senang jika orang terdekat kita peduli dengan kita dan akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk kita. Dan yah... sejujurnya Mayuzumi sedikit senang dan terharu dengan semangat Shuuzou untuk mencari belahan jiwannya yang Mayuzumi sendiri tidak minat untuk mencarinya. Berbekal ingatan Shogou jika teman semasa SMP-nya saat di Teiko dulu ada orang yang bernama sama dengan nama yang terukir dipergelangan tangan kirinya, mereka berdua menyeret Mayuzumi ke Tokyo untuk menemui orang yang disinyalir belahan jiwanya. Duduk dibangku kereta diantara Shuuzou dan Shougo yang sedang berdebat sengit tentang bagusan mana ayam dan bebek dan seorang kakek tua yang terkantuk-kantuk disamping kirinya, apapun itu, Mayuzumi memlilih untuk menatap bergelangan tangannya. Menatap lurus ukiran nama belahan jiwanya yang akan ditemuinya nanti dan yah..Mayuzumi berharap jika orang yang nanti akan ditemuinya dan bernama sama dengan dipergelangan tangannya bukanlah belahan jiwanya.

Perjalanan dari Kyouto ke Tokyo tidak lah memakan waktu sedikit, tapi entah bagiaman bisa Mayuzumi merasa baru mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku kereta dan sekarang dirinya sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Shougo mengomel tentang pantatnya yang terasa panas dan dengan kurang ajarnya Shuuzou mengelus pantat Shougo sambil menanyakan 'apakah terasa lebih baik ?' sambil tersenyum innocent sebelum telepak sepatu nike Shougu mendarat manis diwajah Shuuzou diiringi pekikjan beberapa gadis yang melihatnya. Mayuzumi menyingkir perlahan sambil berguman 'dia bukan saudaraku' yang ditunjukkannya untuk Shougo.

Shougo memimpin didepan dengan langkah kelewat cepat. Bibirnya terus menerus mencibir kelakuan Shuuzou distasiun sedangngkan yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh pelan disamping Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi tidak tahu jika kota Tokyo lebih ramai dari yang sering dilihatnya ditelevisi. Orang-orang berjalan hilir mudik dengan langkah cepat dengan tas jinjing hitam dan beberapa orang yang mengoceh dengan rekan kerjanya diponsel. Gadis-gadis dengan pakaian kelewat pendek dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menambahkan kesan kota Tokyo adalah kota yang sibuk. Mayuzumi menggeleng pelan, dirinya berjanji tidak akan pernah mau untuk tinggal di Tokyo. Kyouto lebih tenang menurutnya, walaupun lebih padat dan lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau kalian berjalan lambat seperti siput begitu aku tidak menjamin wajah tampanku akan lolos dari lemparan gunting baginda raja." Shougo membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mata melotot. Alis abunya menukik tajam hampir bertemu ditengahnya.

"Wah ternyata ada yang bersemangat untuk reuni dengan tuannya." Shuuzou menyeringai, melangkah dengan santai kearah Shougo. "Sabarlah, sahabat kita ini butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan mentalnya." Mayuzumi dan Shougo kompak mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat berkata setuju dengan rencanamu ?" Mayuzumi bertanya polos, kepala dimiringkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Giliran Shuuzou yang mendengus, tangan berkacak pinggang dan menatap Mayuzumi dengan mata memimcing tajam. "Itu karena kamu sahabatku." Sahutnya tegas.

Apa yang dikatakan Shogou tentang ' tidak akan menjamin wajah tampanku tèrkena lemparan gunting baginda raja' benar adanya. Shougo tersentak kaget ketika gunting merah yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya melesat cepat menyerempet pipinya. Shuuzou berteriak histeris, tangan kasarnya menangkup wajah Shougo dan meniupnya sambil sesekali berteriak kearah Mayuzumi agar menelvon polisi.

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya, terlalu malas menanggapi kelakuan dramatis dari sahabatnya. "Itu hanya gunting bukan pisau." Gumam Mayuzumi pelan yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai ketelinga Shuuzou.

"Kamu bilang hanya gunting ?! Kalau guntingnya tadi menancap dimata Shogou atau lebih parahnya jantung Shougo bagaimana ?! Ini jelas percobaan pembunuhan !" Shougo mengedip sekali, pipinya terasa panas melihat ekspresi khawatir diwajah Shuuzou. Menarik nafas pelan, Shougo menangkup tangan Shuuzou yang masih berada dipipinya.

"Shuu." Panggilnya pelan. Shuuzou menoleh, raut khawatir dan kesalnya menatap balik Shougo. "Aku tidak apa-apa ok. Ini sudah biasa, setidaknya tidak lebih parah dari Kise atau Aomine." Kata Shougo menenangkan. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum manis.

"Ya ya ya ok, tapi aku harus tau siapa orang yang-"

"Kamu terlambat lima menit lima detik shougo. Sambutan yang cocok untukmu." Shuuzou berhenti mengoceh, tiga kepala serempak menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. "Dan kamu-" manik heteronya menatap Shuuzou dan Mayuzumi sekilas. "Tidak bilang kalau akan membawa pacar dan kakakmu."

"Aku bukan kakaknya/adiknya." Mayuzumi dan Shougo kompak menjawab.

"Oh yah. Maaf kalau begitu."

Mayuzumi menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan dahi mengkerut. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Mayuzumi dapat merasakan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan merasakan kepakan kupu-kupu diperutnya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika manik beda warna pemuda dihadapannya menatap balik abu hampa miliknya.

"Memangnya sudah datang semua ?" Suara Shougo terdengar jauh ditelinganya.

"...ya."

-x-

Mayuzumi tidak pernah tau bahwa dirinya akan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tadi melemperkan guntingnya kearah shougo dan baru mengetahui namanya ketika mulut pemuda itu reflek menyebutkan nama depannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan akan takdir belahan jiwanya yang dianggung-anggungkan Shuuzou dan kadang kala Shougo. Manik hetero Seijuurou terlihat begitu menarik walapun mengintimidasi. Pipi gembulnya dan bibir tipisnya membuat Mayuzumi gatal untuk 'mengacak-acak' wajahnya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kecil, namun mungkin akan terasa pas jika berada dipelukannya dan tinggi badannya pun lebih pendek dari Mayuzumi yang berarti itu akan menguntungkannya kelak jika Seijuurou terbukti belahan jiwanya.

"Aku tidak tau Shougo punya kakak." Seijuurou memecah keheningan canggung yang sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit.

"Aku bukan kakaknya." Sahut Mayuzumi datar. Rambut abu, mata abu bukan berarti dirinya adalah saudara Shougo. "Apa di Tokyo sedang trend memakai soflen hanya disalah satu matanya ?"

"Oh kamu menghinaku." Seijuurou mengelum senyum.

"Tidak. Dan langsung saja keintinya, jadi perlihatkan pergelangan tanganmu." Mayuzumi menarik baju lengan panjangnya sebatas siku dan meletakan tangannya diatas meja.

"Seharusnya kamu memintanya dengan sopan."

Seijuurou menurut, sedikit menarik kaosnya dan meletakannya disebalah tangan Mayuzumi. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Mayuzumi tidak menyahut, matanya fokus menatap tangannya dan tangan Seijuurou. Melihat bagaimana ukiran ditangannya menebal dan terlihat begitu cocok dengan pola ukiran ditangan Seijuurou.

"Aku kira belahan jiwaku itu anjing."

Mayuzumi mendongakkan kepalanya, raut tersinggung jelas tergambar diwajahnya. "Oh bagus sekali kau menyamakan belahan jiwamu sendiri dengan anjing." Sinis Mayuzumi.

Seijuurou menarik tangannya kembali. "Namamu mirip dengan anjing tetangga ku."

"Mulutmu buruk sekali." Gumam Mayuzumi. Seijuurou terkekeh, kedua tangannya menangkup tangan Mayuzumi yang masih berada diatas meja. "Terima kasih. Wajahmu juga sama buruknya dengan mulutku."

Mayuzumi menggeram kesal, namun segera diabaikannya ketika merasakan tekanan ditangannya. Ujung bibir Mayuzumi berkedut, mati-matian menahan bibirnya agar tidak melengkungkan senyum. "Dan wajah buruk ini akan menjadi pemandangan pagimu." Mayuzumi membalas genggaman Seijuurou canggung. "Senang bertemu denganmu walaupun awalnya aku tidak berminat untuk bertemu denganmu." Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis. Dadanya terasa hangat melihat senyuman diwajah Seijuurou.

"Mohon bantuannya Chihiro."

-x-

"Chihiro aku tidak menyangka kamu akan menulis pengalamanmu untuk tugas kuliahmu." Seijuurou menyeringai senang, kertas hvs ditangan kanannya digoyang-goyangkan dihadapan wajah Mayuzumi. "Tapi kenapa cuma sampai kamu dan aku bertemu ? Seharusnya kamu menambahkan bagimana panasnya malam pertama kita."

Mayuzumi meletakann cangkir kopinya diatas meja. Manik abu hampa- yang sialnya sangat disukai Seijuurou hanya melirik sekilas kearah Seijuurou sebelum terfokus kembali dengan koran paginya. "Dan menulis bagaimana sexy nya kamu saat mendesah dibawahku dengan mulut yang terus menerus mendesahkan namaku ? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih tau malu dan mulutmu benar-benar kotor."

Pipinya Seijuurou memerah, tau jika secara tidak langsung Mayuzumi bersikap posesif terhadapanya. "Aku sudah sikat gigi."

"Kamu tau pasti apa maksudku baginda raja." Sahut Mayuzumi datar.

"Chihiro." Seijuurou mendekat, sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Mayuzumi. "Terima kasih." Dan satu kecupan selamat pagi disertai gigitan gemas dibibir Mayuzumi.

"Ya ya ya dan jangan menggigit bibirku ketika kamu menciumku."

 **Fin**

Ada yang ngerasa mungkin gaya tulisanku beda dengan fic sebelum2nya ?

Fyi, disini saya menggambarkan Shogou mirip sama Chihiro dan Shougo selepas lulus SMP pindah ke Kyouto dan ketemu sama NijiMayu.

well...sebenernya ini masih bisa saya kembangin lagi cuma yah udah males nulis wkwkwkw. mngkin bakalan ada seqeul nanti :v


End file.
